


Соль. Сульфур. Меркурий

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: О том, что случилось в ночь после освобождения Джорджи в борделе Королевы Маб.
Relationships: Ned Alleyn & Christopher Marlowe & William Shakespeare
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21





	Соль. Сульфур. Меркурий

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Текст сюжетно связан с командным миди низкого левела «Трансфигурация». В тексте использованы латинские и русские цитаты из герметического трактата [«Изумрудная Скрижаль»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%B7%D1%83%D0%BC%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C). Меркурий (Ртуть), Сульфур (Сера) и Соль — три базовых алхимических элемента, смесь которых, как утверждают алхимики, приводит к проявлению истинной природы любой вещи. И Меркурий (Ртуть, Меркьюри), по некоторым источникам, прозвище Кита Марло. Чередование имени и фамилии Неда Аллена в фокале Уилла — не баг, а фича: он никак не может определиться, как же все-таки называть своего случайного партнера.

Комната, и кровать вместе с нею, покачивались, как будто были ковчегом, а непроглядная, глухая ночь Шордича была, словно бескрайний океан без единого острова.

Уилл был пьян и понимал, что пьян, но это понимание только обостряло все его чувства разом: и слух, и зрение, и осязание.

Он смотрел и смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, как Кит стягивал с себя дублет — только дублет, поводя плечами и встряхивая мешающими волосами. Пальцы кололо, как от мороза, сводило губы, а скулы стягивало в знакомую маску вожделения. Он тянулся вслед за Китом — задрать рубашку, прикоснуться к его телу — горячему от жара, от виноградной и его, Кита, человеческой крови, даже слишком бурной и горячей. Рванулся поцеловать, но оказался пригвожден к постели пальцами Кита и его вопросом.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — спросил Кит, склоняя голову к плечу, запуская пальцы обеих рук в волосы Уилла. Стрельнул глазами в Аллена — и невзначай попал ему в сердце. — А ты?

Все яблони в райских садах враз обнес обрушившийся ураган, этот же ураган ревел в ушах током забурлившей крови.

— Хочу, — вырвалось у Уилла прежде, чем он успел сообразить чем — в таком раскладе и такой компании — может закончиться его желание.

А может и не успел бы: левиафаны взбивали воды в масло, поднимая волны выше самого высокого корабля, выше самого неба и где-то на дне, взывая из самой бездны, из адской разверстой пасти водоворота оглушительно пели сирены.

Сопротивляться их пению больше не было никаких сил.

— Хочу, — повторил он, подаваясь вперед, приоткрывая губы. Дублет казался тяжелой броней, в которой он уходил, уходил под воду, туда где пели — сладкогласо и гибельно — и откуда не было возврата уже никому.  
И даже не удивился, когда рядом с ним, вместе с ним, вторя его голосу, кто-то сказал, хрипло и отрывисто:

— Хочу.

Не хотеть Кита — с разбросанными по плечам волосами, улыбающегося яркими от вина губами, смотрящего в самую душу потемневшими от мгновенно вспыхнувшей похоти глазами — мог только безумец или слепец. Или слепец и безумец вместе.

Аллен же не был ни тем, ни другим.

***

Кит не удержался — кивнул медленно, основательно, расслышав двухголосый ответ от тех, кому он решил предложить себя, кого приглашал последовать за собой.

Ты. И ты.

Пойдем со мной — я подаю вам руки и направляю. Туда, где нет низа и нет верха, нет земли и нет неба, где есть лишь дрожащее алое, черное, золотое пространство, есть я и то, что я хочу подарить.

Verum est sine mendacio, certum et verissimum: quod est inferius est sicut id quod est superius.

— Хочешь увидеть, что такое Стикс? — спросил он у Неда, сделавшего предпоследний, судорожный глоток — вина, и последний, первый, бессчетный — его самого, из протянутой ладонью вниз руки. Он смотрел, как Аллен, неузнаваемый, настоящий, расшнуровывает вместе с одеждой оковы, что сдерживали его доселе. Он видел то, что его давний друг, его Тамерлан, политый растопленным, как снег, золотом, пытался обуздать и впрячь в колесницу своего триумфа — и не смог.

— А ты, любовь моя, хочешь убедиться в том, что это — совсем не больно? — повернувшись к Уиллу, который так и напружинился под ним, готовый к превращению, Кит не отнял ладони у Неда. Целуя одного, потянул к себе другого и ощутил губы на губах, губы на шее, под отодвинутыми в сторону волосами, руки на груди, руки на спине, прикосновения поверх рубашки и под нею.

Все это было правильно.

— Не торопитесь, — велел он, закидывая одну руку за шею Неду, а второй привлекая к себе Уилла, проступившего в плывущей золотыми искрами реальности сквозь смеженные лучи ресниц. — Это можно делать по-разному, бесчисленно количество способов доставить удовольствие тому, кого хочешь.

Vincet omnem rem sumtilem, omnemque solidam omnemque solidam penetrabit.

***

Нед решил, что это ему грезится.

С легкостью, подвластной и доступной только снам, он признался в том, что терзало его в последнее время, лишало покоя и ставило все новые отметины клейм на нечистой совести. Оказалось, что это было легко, сказать в присутствии третьего, лишнего, неуместного: я хочу тебя, и сделаю с тобой то, чего ты сам хочешь, здесь и сейчас, пьяный вдрызг, на этой огромной кровати, так напоминающей твою.

Я представлю, что нас только двое, и мы — в твоем странном, страшном жилище сумасшедшего, где столько слов было сказано в ритме гремучего белого стиха, и еще больше — окутано молчанием, сочащимся сквозь щели взглядов.

Но следом Нед понял, что этот, третий, лишний, Уилл Шекспир, набитый дурак с наивным лицом записного красавчика, оказался здесь не просто так и не зря. Без него, бросающегося на Кита, как умирающий с голоду пес на брошенный ему маслак, Нед Аллен, великий, великолепный Нед Аллен, не ощутил бы укол азарта, ревности, злости и не ринулся бы — наперегонки.

Он двинулся к Киту — доступному, как это бывает только в самых стыдных снах, о которых потом никому не расскажешь даже для смеха. Жест, которым поманил его Кит, о чем-то напомнил, повел, будто мерцающий огонек фонаря в руке мертвеца — прямиком к гибельной топи, утопнуть в которой было бы честью и наслаждением похлеще актерской славы.

— Ты будешь трепаться все время? — едва владея голосом, Нед не сообразил сразу тащить сорочку Кита через голову — и потянул ворот вниз, обнажая одно плечо, ощущая его твердость пересохшими губами, продвигаясь к бьющимся жилам шеи и порозовевшему уху. — Ты, черт возьми, всегда треплешься не в меру…

— Смотря какой из способов оттрахать меня придет вам на ум, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечал Кит, оторвавшись от долгого, черт, черт, слишком уж долгого поцелуя с этим придурочным Шекспиром, и милостиво подставляя губы Неду. — Главная прелесть вашего положения в том, джентльмены, что у вас есть возможность выбирать.

***

— Я верю тебе, — хотел ответить Уилл и не мог. Горло стянуло как удавкой, и он был способен только на рваные сухие выдохи — из губ в губы, долго, как можно дольше, пока обоим хватало душного, густо затканного благовониями воздуха.

Марево — алое, белое, золотое — дрожало перед глазами. Уилл выпустил Кита и моргнул, чтобы, открыв глаза, увидеть завораживающую, возмутительную и до того возбуждающую картину, что у него задрожали пальцы, расстегивающие крючки и распускающие завязки на собственной одежде.

Кит целовал Аллена, или это Нед целовал Кита — самозабвенно, до хрипов рвущихся из груди, до саднящей боли в губах?

О, Уиллу хорошо было известно, какова эта боль, каково это — целоваться с Китом. И ему было мало — видеть мало, прикасаться — задирая спущенную с плеча сорочку, распуская завязки штанах Кита — мало. Слишком мало, возмутительно недостаточно: обхватывать ладонью потяжелевший ствол, торопясь успевать там, где чертов Нед Аллен, с его громоподобным, но теперь дрожащим, как у подростка, голосом, с его разметанными волосами, перемешанными со светлыми, такими же спутанными прядями Кита, с его заострившимся, побледневшим, как от сильной боли или перед дракой, лицом еще не успел.

Еще не догадался, еще не понял, что можно — так.

А Аллен все понял — чертовски способный все-таки актер, что на сцене, что в жизни, — и мигом подхватил реплику, гладя Кита по обнажившемуся бедру, подобравшемуся животу и продолжая, продолжая целовать.

Уилл смотрел на них, не отрываясь, он был одновременно и Китом, и Недом, и тем, кто отстраненно, почти равнодушно удивлялся: вот так, они, значит, выглядят, когда вместе?

И тем, кто восхищался: они выглядят — вот так.

И тем, кто завидовал, тем, двоим, тоже был он, и ревновавшим — до скрежета зубовного, до лихорадки, то ошпаривающей, как кипятком, то оглушающей ледяным дождем.

Он дрожал, нетерпеливо освобождаясь от тяжелой сковывающей брони одежды, целуя открытое белое, горячее, плечо и острую ключицу, и жилку — там пульсировала под тонкой кожей горячая кровь, дрожал, сталкиваясь пальцами с пальцами Аллена, и не отнимая рук.

А еще он был тем, кто улыбался.

***

Поцелуй закончился — как вино, опустошенное чередой неотрывных, удушающих глотков.

Кит шумно выдохнул, опаляя взглядом Уилла. А тот — улыбался, улыбался, мать его, раздеваясь так, чтобы опередить хотя бы возящегося позади Неда, но это было сложно, потому что приходилось делать выбор — чем занять руки и губы.

Кит, почти уже обнаженный, качнулся вперед, то ли уходя из одних объятий в другие, то ли стремясь сомкнуть их между собой еще теснее, чтобы задохнуться окончательно — и рассыпал волосы по плечу Уилла, впиваясь в его шею чуть пониже уха. Нед выругался — торопливо, горячо, куда-то ему меж лопаток, и, сдергивая его штаны вместе с бельем еще ниже, подцепляя их пальцами почти раздраженно — скорее, скорее, скорее! — провел языком вдоль хребта.

— Я же сказал — торопиться некуда… Не разочаруйте меня, вы оба.

Соскользнув с Уилла, чтобы дать ему возможность раздеться полностью, и — дать Аллену возможность не умереть от накопившейся любовной ярости, — он перевернулся на бок. Раздался стук обуви о пол, а скользяще-освобожденное тело оказалось во власти гладких, примером своим подсказывающих новые и новые ласки простыней.

— Любовь моя, — ладонь Неда заменила ту, другую, от неожиданной смены положения растерявшуюся на мгновение. Кит мягко, улыбнулся сквозь сетку спутанных прядей и раздвинул подтянувшиеся бедра — ну же, Актеон готов быть разорван в клочья охотничьими псами, один раз уже унюхавшими запах крови, запах заветных яблок, запах пронзающего навылет железа. — Любовь моя, Уилл, скажи-ка мне, пока я могу еще отвечать: тебе доводилось иметь кого-то из этих твоих манящих дамочек пополам с кем-то другим? С твоим дружком Диком, а? Не поверю, что ни разу… Ты бы сделал это с нашей хорошенькой Кэт, о, пресвятые яблочки?

Там, наверху, в переливчатых волнах парчи, наметился узорный ритм, состоящий из цветочных букетов и крупных листьев. Впереди, на самом краю кровати, наметилось то, что не могло не усладить, не удовлетворяя созерцанием, ищущий взор — согнувшись так, что под кожей ненадолго проступил потрясающе четкий рисунок мышц, хребта и ребер, Нед споро сбросил последние детали одежды. Затем выпрямился, являя всего себя — и почти содрогаясь перед одобрительно вытянувшимися чертами Кита.

— Ну, что молчишь, Орфей? А что до тебя, мой Фауст? Просил ли ты у самого черта такой подарок перед тем, как вознестись в рай корзиночек с пирожками мисс Вудвард?

— Заткнись ты, заткнись же, наконец! — и все-таки Нед торопился — сбиваясь с ног, сбивая наконец-то отданную ему жертву с речи и с дыхания возобновленным движением крепко стиснутого кулака.

Собираясь спросить еще что-то, Кит резко выгнулся — и развел ноги еще шире. Повернув пылающее, освещенное радостным безумием лицо к Уиллу, он невольно пригнул растрепанную голову Аллена к своему животу — у него оставался еще десяток поцелуев и десяток выстрелов, прежде чем возможность болтать могла бы быть потеряна.

***

Заданный вопрос был тем самым маслом, которое бывалые моряки льют в воду, чтобы унять разбушевавшуюся стихию.

Уилл слушал Кита, как слушают музыку, и встав на другом краю смятой, разворошенной постели раздевался — торопясь, сдирая с себя лишнее, так, как бродяга расчесывает струпья на грязной коже — с остервенением и удовольствием.

Он почти не смотрел в сторону Аллена, только мельком отметил, как прокатились у того под кожей мышцы и натянулись на груди — от одного взгляда Кита, от одной стрелы, пущенной из-под ресниц.

Значит, ты все-таки сравниваешь себя с Кэт, с Китти, с той уличной девкой, без имени, той, которая выбрана была за то, что похожа на тебя очерком скул, разрезом глаз и цветом волос, — и больше ничем?

О, пресвятые яблочки.

Ты все-таки ревнуешь, Кит? Даже сейчас, когда обнаженный Аллен со своим тяжелым орудием стоит между твоих разведенных ног? Даже сейчас, когда лишь вопрос времени, кто из нас овладеет тобой первым?

Уилл хотел бы сказать это, и еще многое другое, но голос сел, и он, тот кого Кит, его Кит, его Меркурий, называл Орфеем, по-прежнему не мог выдавить из себя ни звука.

И все, что он мог, — улыбаться, глядя на такого же улыбающегося Кита, и представлять как скоро, о совсем скоро, это выражение сменится другим — тем, которое Уилл впервые увидел в мутноватом зеркале Кемпа. Увидел — и уже никогда не смог забыть. Да и разве возможно забыть — такое?

Что значит одна ночь, один разделенный, раздробленный раз по сравнению с тем, что было — уже и с тем, что будет еще?

Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что сможет видеть Кита с другим — и не ревновать? Смотреть — и любоваться, как произведением искусства, как ожившей статуей древнего крылатого бога? Самим этим богом?

По-прежнему улыбаясь Киту, чьи глаза снова стали такими же темными, как лондонская ночь за пределами никогда не спящих борделей и кабаков, проваливаясь в саму глубину его расширившихся зрачков, Уилл уперся коленом в кровать напротив его лица и отвел налипшие на лоб волосы.

И поторопился: наклониться, поцеловать, прежде, чем это сделает другой — сделать за него, вместо него.

Целуя, он гладил обнаженную горячую кожу Кита, ласкал так, как будто не было здесь никого третьего, или он не имел значения.

Нед был в их триаде Солью — той самой, что призвана закрепить свойства Сульфура и Меркурия.

***

Кит подумал вдруг — мысль эта порхала в его уме, словно ночная бабочка, стремящаяся к трескучему огню, — что ему хотелось бы знать, кто из двоих, согласных отправиться с ним в дорогу, станет усердствовать больше. Чьих поцелуев, чьих ласк, чьих судорожных движений с заломленными бровями и окаменевшими плечами достанется ему больше? Мысль была глупой, и в то же время новой.

Никогда прежде, кто бы ни прикасался к нему и не пытался остаться немым свидетельством, выбитом на камне навек — с проступившей поперек лба жилой, со словами, что никогда ничего не значили в подобные мгновения, — ему не помышлялось о таком.

И он встретил эту мысль, как встречал прочие глупости, подброшенные в его душу непостоянной Венерой, бесноватым Вакхом, молча ухмыляющимся издали Танатосом — негромким, но отчетливым смехом.

— Значит, решено? — чтобы целовать согнувшегося над ним Уилла в ответ, пришлось запрокинуться, открыть его блуждающим рукам горло и напряжение ключиц. Гораздо удобнее было дотянуться до внутренней стороны его бедра, упертого в постель — и Кит мог бы побиться об заклад, что он ждал этого, и лишь откладывал, зная заранее, что все произойдет.

Глупая ночная бабочка вернулась — жемчужная пыль, дразнящая кончик носа, эфемерида, шепчущая небесным сферам в уши, куда им следует следовать след в след. Единственным, что оставалось у Кита от прошлого и ушедшего облачения — капля жемчужины, вправленной в серьгу — и эта капля ртутью сбегала во впадинку за ухом, когда он запрокидывался. Куда ты пошлешь Меркурия, эфемерида?

Их обоих — и Уилла Шекспира из пахнущего овечьим навозом Стратфорда, и Неда Аллена, родившегося где-то у Бишопсгейт, где воняло ничуть не меньше, — можно было смело ставить дорожными указателями-гермами, чтобы любоваться.

В этом и была суть, влекущая бабочек.

Когда Кит, крепко взяв Уилла за пояс, вжав кончики пальцев в его кожу, оставляя на ней следы ногтей и невольные красные пятна вожделения, когда он зажал зубами тонкую кожу, чувствуя, как содрогается под ней мышца — Нед Аллен отстранился от него, забрав свой жар и свое резко пустившееся бегом дыхание.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Кит, сдувая со щеки прилипшую к повлажневшей коже прядь. Он отвлекся — так и не достигнув желаемого. Пока что. — Надпись на обручальном кольце припекла в сердечко?

***

Нед невольно сжал в кулак горячее от жара кожи узкое кольцо, подвешенное на шею на цепочке — оно блеснуло, как узкий кошачий глазок, как тонкий надрез улыбки Кита.

Что же ты делаешь со мной, чокнутый ты говнюк?

Нед Аллен, при звуках чьего имени и голоса женщины едва ли не теряли сознание от восторга, видел многих, слишком многих их сестер в том же положении, в том же виде, в котором замер теперь его драматург. 

Расслабленность кожи, подчеркнутая скрытым порывом линий. Качка дыхания, могущая превратиться в шторм — твоими стараниями, Нед. Разметанные по постели и румяным щекам волосы — мы еще не начали, а ты уже…

Но никто из них сейчас не показался бы ему красивее этого чертова содомита, и ничье тело он не желал таранить с исступлением умалишенного, как его — поджарое, жилистое и угловатое тело мужчины, знакомого, того, чья рука выводила строчки, вложенные в уста стольких героев, сыгранных Недом Алленом на сцене.

— Есть здесь что-то, что можно использовать… Ну… — заворчал он, отрывая себя от Кита, словно присохший бинт к распахнутой ране. А Кит и был ею — разомкнувшей края, колени, бедра, губы, незаживающей раной, жаждущей принять на себя, в себя вес чужого желания — и готовой удовлетвориться тем, другим.  
Уилл Шекспир, недвусмысленно намекая своей позой, чего ему надо, взглянул на Неда с мутноватым недоумением, тут же начавшим рассеиваться. Нед разозлился, и заметался по комнате, ероша и без того торчащие волосы на затылке:

— Не может быть, это же, мать его, бордель! Не могут они трахать своих блядей насухую…

Кит гибко привстал, сел, свесив ногу с постели, и наблюдал за ним с веселым любопытством.

Он был так хорош, так невыносимо, привычно насмешлив, что Нед подумал: вот сейчас возьмет, поднимется, оденется кое-как, косо накинув дублет на плечи, и уйдет восвояси, в ночь, родную ему. Исчезнет. Все исчезнет, как дурной, постыдный сон, после которого просыпаешься с рукой в портках, и весь день не можешь сбить оскомину.

И второй возможности не будет.

***

Кит потянулся ему навстречу — открываясь, напрягая горло, приподнимаясь на локтях, отчего волосы змеились по плечам, рассыпались на лопатках, а ресницы то трепетали, опускаясь, то взлетали стрельчато вверх — и открывали темный, полный желания, обещающий взгляд.

Уилл же, овладев хотя бы частью его внимания, перестал торопиться. У них впереди вся ночь. В конце концов, сам Кит говорил им обоим — и Уиллу, и Неду — об этом и о том, что каждый, каждый получит желаемое.

О, Уилл в этом не сомневался.

Он никогда не сомневался в Ките, когда дело касалось подобных обещаний.

Торопиться не стоило. Прежде, чем забрезжит в окнах чахоточный лондонский рассвет, у них будет еще несколько часов и бессчетное количество рваных выдохов и вдохов, капелек пота, напряжения жил и приходящего вслед восторга, столь огромного, что можно умереть — сразу после, ибо лучше уже ничего не будет.

У них. Двоих. Троих.

Главное — не торопиться, не разжигать огонь под тигелем слишком сильно, чтобы вместо желанного золота не получить разрушительный взрыв.

Это было просто и непросто. Пальцами провести по скулам и щекам, ощутив шероховатость, колкость проступающей щетины — или покалывание на кончиках пальцев от нетерпения? Вслед — провести губами, накрыть губы Кита коротким — вдох-выдох-снова вдох — поцелуем, и сразу же захотеть большего, гораздо большего, но остановиться — еще есть время. Припасть губами к бьющейся под нижней челюстью жилке и ощутить ток жизни Кита, ритм его желания: от того, кто внизу, тому, кто вверху.

Уилл гладил, гладил открывающееся, доступное, знакомое тело, и чувствовал ответные, быстрые, жадные ласки — на бедрах, на пояснице.

Кит понял его, как понимал всегда, понял прежде, чем Уилл сам смог себе признаться в своем желании. И в его ласках было обещание грядущей бури и грядущего блаженства. Скоро.

Но что-то переменилось, что-то изменилось внизу, на другом — далеком и близком конце кровати, на другом полюсе тела Кита.

Нед Аллен растерялся, разозлился, и пытался злостью прикрыть свою растерянность.

Он метался, как зверь в клетке, и Уилл невольно залюбовался им, а потом — повинуясь все тому же замедленному току желания, так и не вынырнув из него, произнес:

— Любое масло, какое найдешь. Оно должно быть на виду — это же бордель, а не спальня благородной девицы.

  
***

— Девицы и актеры натирают маслом щеки, — огрызнулся Аллен.

Быстрыми, цепкими взглядами Кит перелетал от одного шага Неда до другой, слегка снисходительной гримасы, тронувшей лоб Уилла. Это веселило, и он улыбался — так, как почти никогда не позволял себе, широко, переливчато, до ямочек на щеках.

— Нед, — позвал он, заводя волосы за уши, и поднялся, собираясь ненадолго променять обещания и встречное, с трудом обузданное нетерпение на поиск нужного ингредиента для распаленных полупрозрачных реторт. Небрежный жест был брошен с отмашкой — все здесь было знакомо, все — кроме грядущего. — Поищи на столике, где поднос. Они всегда оставляют подобные вещи там, чтобы их было, — и тут Кит стал смеяться снова, проходя мимо, на ходу протянув ногтями по спине Аллена, — легко найти.

Целых три пузырька с желтоватым, густым розовым маслом. 

Что ж, вкусы здешних клиентов, вероятно, мало отличались от собственных предпочтений Кита, которые он собирался предложить своим спутникам на раскрытых ладонях — стигматами.

Нед смотрел на него и на увесистый, с радужным переливом пузырек в его руке — тяжело. Под этим взором плавилась плоть и наставал черед костей. Нед шарил по нему жгучими зрачками, не пропуская ничего, и был — как воткнутое в землю копье, призванное быть символом чего-то неизреченного и неизрекаемого.

— Идем со мной, — просто сказал Кит и был выдернут из своего ленивого, текучего, жемчужно-розово-золотого предвкушения твердой рукой.

Он ударился грудью о грудь Неда, попал в его ладони скулами, а затем, без промедления — плечами, спиной, поясницей, ягодицами, прогнулся назад, потому что рост чужой страсти довлел над ним, заставлял запрокидываться.

Нед целовал его взахлеб, не позволяя даже вздохнуть. Нед сам пихнул его к постели, сбил с ног, прижал. 

Глядя почти с ненавистью, на грани помешательства, укусил в шею, укусил в плечо, вынудил охнуть во весь голос.

Перекинул на живот, коленом распихивая бедра в стороны.

— А ты — иди сюда, — прошелестел Кит, исподлобья вперившись в Уилла, упираясь локтями в постель, поддергивая поясницу, изгибаясь в положении, от созерцания которого, он знал, два сердца станут стучать, перебивая друг друга. — Давай, сделай, что хочешь.

Он тронул кончиком языка припухшие губы.

Хотел сказать что-то еще, но не успел — Нед дернул его за бедра назад, на себя, проливая масло вниз по копчику, не теряя времени, пробуя без резкости, но с неумолимым нажимом, и на пробу оказываясь точно таким же, как на вид. Задохнувшись, Кит вскинул брови, как от удивления, и издал хриплый мучительный стон.

Не отрывая взгляда от лица Уилла.

Улыбаясь.

***

Чужое время понеслось вскачь — это нетерпеливый Аллен, и сейчас, как на сцене, снова играл, а может и испытывал самое настоящее, на грани боли, нетерпение. Да иначе он и не был бы самим собой, — подумалось Уиллу, — тем, кто смог завоевать сцену, как Тамерлан, и на самом краю поймать за хвост птицу-удачу, блеснувшую, поманившую в золотом мареве радужным оперением.

Что-то изменилось и в Ките — отразившем, как зеркало нетерпение Аллена, прижатом к нему, распластанном под ним.

Но Уилл не торопился. Он по-прежнему стоял напротив Кита, слегка отодвинувшись, и откинувшись, и протягивая Киту только раскрытую, предлагающую ладонь.

Пусть. Тот, кому отведена всего одна ночь среди бессчетных, может и должен поторапливаться взять то, что предлагают, успеть насытиться, как голодный пес, как нищий, которому нежданно кинули угощение с королевского стола. Уилл и сам был таким в начале, когда думал, что все, что было между ними с Китом — всего лишь то, что может произойти между телом и телом. Но теперь он точно знал, что дело в другом.

Он был тем, кто мог подлить масло в огонь их триады, и тогда они сгорят, перегорят так быстро, как мелкие сухие ветки, а мог — подождать, посмотреть как под кожей Кита разгорается пламя, как изменяется его лицо, искаженное от похоти: заостряется, потом разглаживается и вновь искажается, как будто то, что происходило, было пыткой и мукой, а вовсе не наслаждением.

Он смотрел на такое же лицо Неда: отраженное, будто в зеркале, с мучительно заломленными бровями и так плотно зажмуренными глазами, словно он боялся, что стоит только открыть их — и все окажется сном, наваждением.

Кит приоткрыл губы, и Уилл провел по ним большим пальцем, словно хотел, как в Театре, убрать с них лишнюю краску.

Кит улыбался.

Сердце забилось быстро-быстро, в самом горле, но Уилл улыбнулся ему в ответ, убрал упавшие на лицо волосы, и только тогда, на очередном вздохе, плавно качнул бедрами навстречу.

И они стали: Соль, Сульфур, Меркурий, — неразделимое целое.

***

Прелесть и отвратительность греха, названного свальным, заключалась в том, чтобы хаос искаженных сладострастием движений превратить в гармонию движения единого, направленного в одну и ту же сердцевину. Таков был Космос, таким было — малое творение мира и великое творение — Делание, превращающее прах в плоть, а сердце в самоцвет.

Sic mundus creatus est.

Кит сделался звеном в цепи — неразрывной до поры. Ток чужого удовольствия — натужно втиснутого в его собственное, посланного вверх по выгнутому мосту хребта, проложенному между двумя чужими друг другу людьми, стал принадлежать и ему. Стал — им самим, двинувшимся вперед, туда, куда толкала его прыть Неда.

Кит сделался переходящим элементом — как и было положено Меркурию. Его дар, его проклятие, его суть была в том, чтобы вести, сводить полюса, расторгать и складывать заново материки и острова, лед мешать с пламенем, а пламень разводить в самом себе.

Он взял Уилла за подставленные, ожидающие бедра — как брал прежде, и как не брал никогда, раскачиваясь от повелений налагаемых на него рук, подаваясь вперед и дергаясь назад, быстрее, быстрее. Он прихватил твердокаменный ствол ртом, без помощи ладоней, поводя шеей — и глядя снизу вверх. Нед взял его за бедра — с двойным усилием прикладываясь сзади, вышибая из горла свистящий выдох. Уилл смотрел на него сверху вниз, и не смел переводить взгляд назад.

Мир свелся до соединившейся двойной оси, нанизавшей на себя все живое существо Кита — вдоль позвонков, вдоль ресниц, взмокших от невольно выступивших слез, вдоль одним глотком наполнившегося горла.

Itaque vocatus sum Hermes Trismegistus, habens tres partes philosophiae totius mundi.

— О, черт, — прорычал Аллен далеко позади, в бездне, и прижался животом к спине Кита, почти подламывая его своим весом, почти пронзая насквозь. — Какой же ты…

***

Он не смог закончить то, что так рвалось наружу из груди. Это было — слишком. Непреодолимо.  
Шелковистая, скользкая, поддающаяся все легче мягкость внутри — он входил в чужое тело без препятствия, так, как будто под ним была и женщина и не женщина в то же время, и знал, что виной всему тот, кто стоит на коленях напротив — и так далеко. Подвижная, извивающаяся в такт, навстречу, просящая, знакомая до последней черточки и совершенно новая, новая в своем совершенстве твердость снаружи. Пряди светлых волос, темнеющие от пота, прилипающие к напряженной шее. Напряженный затылок, ладонь на этом затылке, пальцы, скрытые в волосах.

Толчок — там, толчок — здесь, загадка заданного темпа.

Поддай снизу, поддай прямо — и увидишь, как раздражающе красивое лицо Шекспира искажается, а пальцы сводит, как от судороги — потому что Кит один, а вас двое, и вы повязаны через то тело, которое хочется сломать пополам от гудящего в висках желания. Ускорься — и почувствуешь, как Кит вцепляется в чужие бедра еще крепче, с еще большей страстью работая ртом.

Боже.

— Я люблю тебя, — зачем-то произнес он с таким трудом, будто шею ему сдавили гарротой. Он молол глупости, как будто ему могли ответить, глядел на белую, скользкую, горько-солоноватую на вкус спину Кита, и всаживал, всаживал на грани возмутительной грубости, словно Кит и вправду был в чем-то виноват перед ним. Это была неправда, и правда — в то же время.

***

Уилл смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел, пока мог смотреть, пока не заколыхалось перед глазами золотое и алое, закрыв собою все, что он еще мог видеть.

Смотрел — и видел: склеенные от слез в тонкие стрелки потемневшие ресницы Кита, воспаленные губы, обхватывающие его естество, с каждым нетерпеливым толчком — глубже, глубже, плотнее, выбивая из горла Уилла сдавленный, отчаянный, мучительный стон. Так стонут на дыбе те, чьи сухожилия рвутся, отделяемые от костей. Так стонут те, кого в самое сердце ранит любовь и те, кто эту любовь дарит.

Уилл видел пятна румянца, рваные, разбросанные по плечам, шее, лицу Кита, видел сияющие темные глаза, которые Кит иногда закрывал, словно в изнеможении, словно у него больше не было сил видеть и выносить их с Недом двойную атаку.

От меня к нему, через тебя, моя любовь, мой проводник, мой Меркурий.

Видел — и снова и снова убирал падающие на лоб взмокшие волосы, вплетал пальцы, сжимая их на затылке, оттягивая еще сильнее, заставляя напрягаться сильнее, и брать глубже — на каждом новом толчке.

Видел и любовался бессмысленным, мутным, потерянным выражением глаз.

Так все они смотрелись беспомощно, потому что все они плавились в общем желании, теряли себя, умирая, преображаясь, сплавляя суть с сутью, вожделение с голодом, спрягая похоть и любовь, заменяя похоть любовью. Спрягались, сплавлялись, соединялись, чтобы отделиться и соединиться заново.

Отделяли землю от огня, тонкое от плотного, прекрасно, с великою искусностью.

Уилл видел и того, другого. Видел напряженные каменные мышцы плеч и живота, видел искаженное мукой, голодом и страстью лицо — как будто видел себя в зеркале Кемпа, и как будто слышал свой собственный голос:

— Я люблю тебя.

И вторил ему с радостью, вторил мысленно, потому что все вдруг сказано было за него, и сказано другим, и пусть тот, другой, вовсе не был поэтом, Уилл не мог сказать лучше:

— Я люблю тебя. Иначе зачем… Зачем все это?..

***

Воздух в горле — там, в глубине, где зарождался голос и дыхание, — закончился ровно в тот миг, когда Нед произнес то, что произнес — то ли реплику с подмосток, то ли облеченную в слова, зародившуюся под левой височной костью искорку безумия.

Кит резко отстранился, выпуская изо рта тяжело качнувшийся, настолько отвердевший член Уилла, что он, не поддерживаемый поступательной, плотно обхватывающей ствол мягкой лаской, так и не опустился больше чем на дюйм. Кит глянул вверх, основанием ладони проведя по влажному подбородку, затем — обернулся, так же резко, заволакивая веки волосами. Нед встретил незримый зримый выпад — выпадом, заставив его вскрикнуть.

— Неужто представляешь на моем месте милашку мисс Вудвард? — едва обретя голос, хрипло прокаркал он, и вернулся к своему занятию с удвоенным, утроенным пылом, не жалея ни своих губ и горла, ни бедер Уилла, на которых уже успели расцвести фиалочные следы предыдущих терзаний.

Нед ударялся в него сзади — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее! — нагоняя хриплыми всплесками вдохов и выдохов. А он сам — оказывался на полшага впереди, насаживаясь горлом на другой конец оси, пронизывающей его лучами солнца, вспыхнувшими под зажмуренными веками.

Дышать теперь было — незачем.

Крепкая пятерня вдруг загребла его волосы на затылке, сжала до боли, пихнула — вперед и назад, и еще, заставляя принять еще глубже, хотя казалось бы — куда уж. Кит понял, чья это рука, лишь в момент, когда над самым его ухом пророкотал знаменитый Тамерланов рык:

— Обойдешься… Боюсь, придется напротив — тебя представлять, будучи с ней.

***

Кит дразнил, Кит отдавался, как никто — с таким пылом, словно до греха у него не доходило по меньшей мере сотню лет, а мечтать он мог лишь об этом: быть надетым сразу на два острия, быть выпотрошенным оголтелой страстью, возбужденной не сразу, но долго, с упоением, побуждаемой. Нед понимал — он никогда не угонится за этими насмешками, этими подначками, щедрой рукой рассыпаемыми прямиком под кожу.

От похоти, никогда прежде не вызываемой в нем ни единым ворохом юбок, и ничем, что могло бы под такими юбками найтись, мутился разум. Бока Кита, ходящие на выдох и вдох, как у загнанной лошади, скользили от пота, прорисовывая дуги ребер под кожей. Волосы сбились в темные, кольцами завившиеся пряди.

Судорожные движения поясницы, ямки, проступающие на ней. Ложбинка хребта — столь же упрямая, сколь — насмешка, подначка.

Как всегда — вслепую, но тут же — в яблочко.

Шекспир, казалось, не замечал, что происходит между — о, он мог бы повторить дурацкое признание неправды правдой, слово в слово, и не соврать ни разу, но вместо этого просто получал свои осколки удовольствия, вышибая их молотом в своей собственной суровой каменоломне.

И Нед сам сделал то, что не мог бы сделать никто другой — чувствуя, как поднимается в нем от земли до небес чудовищный, штормовой, черный от непогоды вал, подсвеченный изнутри сполохами молний, — остановился.

***

Воздух между ними троими накалился, а движения ускорились: еще, еще, еще. Вперед — так, чтобы горло наделось на перенапряженный ствол до его самого основания, назад, да так, что даже здесь, где звуки тонули среди бесчисленных тканей четко раздавался шлепок кожи о кожу, тела о тело. Вперед — до слез на глазах, назад — до сдавленного крика, прорывающегося у Уилла ответным хриплым стоном.

Назад — до сцепленных так, что казалось, тут же сплавились с чужой кожей, пальцами трех пар рук: на бедрах, на плечах и снова на бедрах.

Буря рождала вал — почти нечеловеческий вал страсти Аллена, забывшегося, забывшего, каким положено быть любимцу публики, и ставшего, наконец тем, каким и написал его Кит в каждой из своих пьес, — мятежным и громоподобным.

Буря рождала бурю.

Сцепились, столкнулись на миг пальцы на затылке Кита, сцепились, высекая искры, взгляды. Сцепились, до выступивших на углам рта желваков, челюсти — как будто то, что они делали, все втроем, все вместе и каждый — для себя и еще для одного из них было дракой.

Сцепились, сплавились на миг в одно, чтобы тут же разъединиться, соперничая даже в этом случайном касании.

Заменяя своей рукой ладонь Аллена на затылке Кита, Уилл поддал вперед, чувствуя, как сжимается в ответном спазме чужое горло, и едва удерживаясь — на грани.

И вновь его опередили всего на мгновение:

— Не так скоро, — сказал Аллен, и Уилл в кои-то веки был с ним согласен. Он качнул бедрами назад, по-прежнему держа Кита за волосы, запечатывая поцелуем его воспаленные недоуменно приоткрывшиеся губы, глядя, как трепещут его ноздри и ходуном ходит грудь.

А потом велел, не отрываясь от темного, плывущего взгляда Кита, да и как можно было оторваться падая — в бездну:

— Ляг на спину.

***

Пару мгновений Кит мельтешил ресницами, не в силах понять, чего от него хотят. Это случалось с ним нечасто — как ему ни хотелось, как ни рвался он, одержимый жаждой поймать за хвост вечно бегущую и зовущую за собой новизну ощущения, отпустить вожжи и упоительно разбиться взбесившейся волной о заботливую скалу выходило все реже.

Теперь же его раскатало, разбило, расплескало вдребезги, со звоном скользкого от солнечного масла льда, ухнувшего вниз с крыши по весне, со скрежетом начавшегося ледохода. Бабочки-эфемериды начали умирать по мере того, как он раскручивал кольца завороженного движения — обнаженным телом по постели, истолченной следами всеобщего безумия.

Уилл перехватил его взгляд за горло, и стиснул, не отпуская. Кит подставился ему, пока им пытались завладеть руки Неда. Он никогда не думал о том, что на этих ладонях есть шероховатости мозолей от эфеса — а теперь вздрогнул и подался вперед, чтобы почувствовать их еще раз внутренними сторонами бедер. Кит не мигал даже, вытягиваясь на спине, вынуждая любоваться собой — потому что это было нужно всем троим, как и попытки опередить хотя бы на полшага, перещеголять друг друга в этом сумеречно-золотом, в жемчужной пыли сокрытых звезд, поэтическом турнире.

Затеянная игра любила перемены, смены и сцены, а Кит любил признания в любви, стихи и все еще пытающегося сдерживаться дурня, жрущего его застывшими глазами.

***

— Чего ты желаешь? — спросил Кит, распластавшись на спине и став еще более желанным — как только он мог делать это, будучи просто самодовольным, вечно хорохорящимся писакой — пусть и лучшим писакой в Лондоне, пусть и писакой, поцелованным всеми музами, во все части тела — разом. И добавил, выразительно шевельнув распухшими, запекшимися губами: — Любовь моя.

И Нед Аллен понял, что он не играет и не врет.

Это осознание вдруг наполнило ему грудь вздохом, а мятущуюся душу — удовлетворением. Все встало на свои места, с хрустом вошли в пазы переплетения правды и лжи. Это — последнее, что тебе светит, Нед, Тамерлан, Фауст, Варавва. Есть только здесь и сейчас, и сбитое дыхание Кита под скользящими ладонями, и глаза Кита, переставшие быть светло-серыми, и тело Кита, готовое к продолжению, могущее подарить величайшее из наслаждений просто потому, что…

— Скажи мне, — начал Нед, почти уже кроша зубы, вздрагивая от малейшего движения воздуха, порожденного незначительным жестом, упираясь руками в постель, нависая над Китом, но глядя — на Шекспира, и только на него: — Скажи мне, я хочу услышать — как ты любишь его? Как сильно? Настолько ли, чтобы это сравнилось с тем, что дал, дает и собирается дать тебе он?

Кит под ним замер, стиснув коленями его бока. Сквозь собственную тень Аллен мог бы увидеть настороженно-лукавый блеск его полузакрытых глаз.

Но он не видел — он был слепотой, свойственной сильнейшим на свете желаниям.

  
***

Кит не был бы Китом, если бы промолчал. Кит не был бы Китом, не был бы поэтом — одним из величайших, способных сотворить чудо одними только словами, если бы слова — любые, даже наиничтожнейшие, наигрязнейшие, — не были его страстью. Самой сильной, гораздо сильнее всех иных.

И поймав себя на этой мысли, Уилл улыбнулся. Ожидающим глазам Кита — в них плавали клочья тумана, в котором они все втроем плыли на сладкое пение сирен, чтоб непременно разбиться о скалы в конце и ни минуты не сожалеть об этом. Губам Кита, воспаленным, припухшим, темным, как открытая рана; он и сам был для них с Алленом как открытая саднящая рана: для каждого по-своему, каждому — своим.

Ответил — ходящей ходуном, покрытой румянцем груди Кита, его гордо вздымающемуся члену, его разведенным под Алленом коленям, обманчиво-покорной, подчиняющейся, отдающейся позе. О, ни у кого из них троих не было ни малейшего сомнения, кто из них ведет — на самом деле.

Кит спрашивал, и Аллен спрашивал, и каждый из них спрашивал на самом деле одно и то же.

Чего он хочет?

Уилл убрал со щеки Кита налипшую прядь, обманчиво-ласково, так же ласково, вновь взнуздав свое нетерпение, провел ладонью по скуле Кита. И — сжал пальцы на его шее.

Кольнуло, как иглой — это отозвался в подушечках пальцев ритм, отбиваемый сердцем Кита.

Уилл перестал улыбаться. Он смотрел на Кита таким же темным, сумасшедшим взглядом, как недавно Аллен.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил со мной, Кит. Только со мной, понимаешь меня?

И только тогда перевел потяжелевший взгляд на Аллена, и вновь, в который раз за эту длинную шордичскую ночь, напоенную благовониями и напитанную жаром не хуже какой-нибудь турецкой или египетской, ему показалось, что Аллен готов ринуться в драку.

И вновь Уилл ответил — на этот раз ему, или может, все-таки снова Киту?

— Люблю. Так, что готов разделить с ним жизнь и смерть. Не знаю, достаточно ли это сильно.

***

Кит закивал, заново рассыпая волосы, отросшие слишком сильно, заново растекаясь сам — под весом привалившей его глыбы той страсти, которую теперь уж стоило довести до конечной вспышки, предваряющей угасание. Кит зажмурился, а потом распахнул глаза, как от удивления:

— Да.

Он еще видел Уилла — в гаснущем свете, выворачивая шею, улыбаясь, сжимая ладонями плечи Неда, а после перестал видеть, потому что опять закрыл глаза. Нед стал легче, чтобы добавить, подлить масла, и стал тяжелее — чтобы напористо двинуться между коленей, выбить первый рваный выдох, выбить искры из-под зажмуренных век.

— Да, — повторил Кит, и позволил заткнуть себя, прижав губы к губам до побеления и боли. Скрестив лодыжки у него за спиной, так и не смог не протянуться хребтом по простыни — раз, второй, третий, сотый, — сводя судорогой пальцы и скулы. — Да!

Да, — это все, что я могу ответить.

Остальное ты уже знаешь, любовь моя.

Пускай будет жизнь, и будет смерть, и мы увидим ее маленькое подобие двумя парами глаз и двумя парами рук очертим ее стан в грядущей темноте дня.

***

Кита метало под ним, как в горячке. О, Боже. Неужели он со всеми — такой? Неужели это — ложь и игра, такая же, как на сцене, когда, бывает, начинает казаться, что ты сам — тот, чью личину примеряешь, и лица зрителей сплавляются в одно неразличимое пятно?

Зритель же теперь был лишь один — и он ждал своего выхода.

Чертов Уилл Шекспир, возомнивший, что Кит задержится в его объятиях дольше, чем в сотнях других — таких же самонадеянных.

А может, и вправду задержится?

Нед бы не пошел у него на поводу — но так хотел Кит, а его желание было законом в этих краях и в этой ночи.

Подстегнутый вновь занявшейся ревностью, до оскомины похожей на унизительную, недостойную зависть, Нед подхватил его, размякшего от удовольствия, под спину, рванул на себя, перевернувшись набок и садясь. Кит показался ему совсем легким — должно быть, его злость выжгла изнутри все, что могло утяжелить стремящийся к солнцу Фаэтонов полет. Кит оплел его руками и ногами, сделавшись упругим, гибким, звонким, как натянутый лук — а Нед растворялся в нем, в бархатной темноте его вечной ночи, в том наслаждении, что могла даровать лишь она — и следовавшее за ней ощущение утраты.

— Давай, давай, вот так, хорошо! — почти прокричал Кит, и, наливаясь каким-то особенным теплом, вжался подбородком ему в плечо.

Нед умер и воскрес с этим возгласом на слуху, зная заранее, что Кит смотрел при том на затихшего позади Уилла.

  
***

Уилл отпустил Кита, и тот отправился в свое путешествие, подхваченный вихрем Недовой похоти, сминаемый ею с торопливостью безумца — скорей, скорей, пока представился шанс, пока за бархатными тяжелыми шторами все еще ночь, а розовое масло все еще есть в бутылке.

Уилл смотрел на них — на разметанные по плечам волосы Кита, на его закрытые в изнеможении глаза, его застывшее, заострившееся, лицо, на напряженную спину Аллена, по которой стекали вдоль ложбинки позвоночника капли пота. И в нем поднималось такое же — жгучее и темное, и застило глаза, так что почти невозможно было смотреть. И сдерживало только одно.

Кит повторил «Да».

И потом еще раз.

И это троекратное «да» было согласием со всеми словами Уилла, сказанными и теми, которые он еще не придумал, но обязательно когда-нибудь скажет. Ведь у них, у них двоих, поддетых на крюк их любви, впереди не одна ночь и не один день.

И никто, ничто не сможет им помешать.

Нед Аллен замер, будто прошитый копьем насквозь перед тем, как умереть своей малой смертью, почти понарошку, и — вновь возродиться к отмеренной ему жизни.

И Уилл принял из его рук разомлевшего, с рваным румянцем и потерянным взглядом Кита — и больше не отпускал. Он опрокинул его на лопатки, подхватил под колени, согнув почти пополам — и вошел по чужому семени и душному скользкому маслу в жаркое нутро, принявшее его и тут же сжавшееся, как будто Кит всерьез боялся, что он передумает и не хотел отпускать.

Уилл позволил его ногам обвиться вокруг себя, как обвивается вокруг столба хмель или виноградная лоза, качнул бедрами раз, второй, третий, выбивая из обоих глухие, похожие на всхлипы стоны.

А потом прижал его руки к мягкой перине и, сплюнув на ладонь, обхватил качнувшийся ему навстречу приветственно налитой, тяжелый, со вздутыми венами член.

Перина была слишком мягкой, а Стикс в который раз оказался близким и желанным — и это была последняя связная мысль Уилла.

  
***

Он оказался перехвачен, как однажды уже пролетевший насквозь его вихрящиеся мысли пернатый волан для тенниса. Вновь — опрокинут, распят и распластан, шелковистый и покорный судьбе. Волан легко превращался в волну, надвигалось то, что было неизбежно, как смерть и восход солнца.

Надвигалось — и отходило, нарезая круги, выжидая голодным хищником.

Кит чувствовал себя балансирующим на краю бездны, идущим по тончайшему волоску паутины, один порыв ветра — и слаще падения не будет ничего.

И — он был перехвачен, как фехтовальный выпад — контрударом, как перо, неимоверно легкое и в то же время неуклюжее от собственной легкости — порывом ветра. Все, что было в нем и его, оказалось зажатым в движущейся в такт всему Космосу горсти.

И не осталось ничего, кроме падения, и знакомого дыхания на ухо — да еще, быть может, величайшего под черным солнцем, выстраданного, рвущегося с привязи удовольствия. Оковы оказались разбиты так скоро, что Кит не успел понять, что с ним происходит. Раскрасневшийся, пышущий жаром, скользкий от пота, непристойно виляющий разведенными бедрами, он не щадил ни своего надсаженного совсем другими ласками горла, ни покрывшего его тела. Вырвав запястья из оков, он продрал по ходящей, будто на бегу, спине ногтями. Он говорил, выкрикивал, какую-то чепуху: о бабочке, ведущей корабли навстречу шторму, о бледности лондонских рассветов и невест, о том, как же хорошо, черт возьми, о да, как же хорошо, когда тебя вытрахивают наизнанку, пялят, распялив, как не хватило бы совести поступить ни с одной уличной девкой.

— Я люблю тебя, — Кит вывел это немеющими губами куда-то в шею Уиллу, захлебываясь и утопая в череде размашистых, раскручивающихся от глубочайших глубин судорог. — Люблю так, что мог бы возненавидеть… ответь ты тогда другое…

Все это поместилось в ореховую скорлупку, служащую возком изобретательной королеве фей. Длилось не дольше, чем пара вздохов, обрамившей разбитую на десяток косточек фразу.

***

— Не помню, когда в последний раз не находил слов, — усмешливо рассудил Нед Аллен, сидя на краю кровати и откупоривая оставшуюся бутылку. Его смугловатое скифское тело все еще поблескивало, а глаза — от осознания того, что он наделал. Ему явно было весело и отчаянно. — Но эта чертовщина оказалась гораздо лучше, чем мне думалось…

— А ты именно об этом мечтал раньше?

Кит лежал в том же положении, в котором оставил его Уилл — на спине, с поддернутыми коленями и широко разведенными бедрами. Он остывал. Из него медленно, медленно выходило тепло и вытекало перемешанное, размазанное недавним исступлением семя. Потянувшись, он провел ладонью по спине Неда, о чьем существовании вспомнил только сейчас — пока бытие лениво проступало из-под затянувшего его сладкого тумана. Оборачиваясь, второй рукой он нашел запястье Уилла.

***  
Падение было неизбежным и легким, гибель — мучительной и сладкой.

Пели, пели сирены, ревел в ушах штормовой ветер, и прежде, чем утлый кораблик его сознания вдребезги разбился о скалы, Уилл услышал: «Я тебя люблю». Кит прошептал это в самое ухо, и Уилл всей душой жаждал ответить, но не успел.

В самой сердцевине его существа что-то дрогнуло, стремительно раскручиваясь, а мир сузился до одной яркой точки, а потом схлопнулся, чтобы через миг вернуться снова.

Уиллу понадобилось время, чтобы разъединить звенья цепи, в которые они превратились с Китом — склеенные потом и семенем, слезами, выступившими на его ресницах, слезами, подсохшими на щеках Кита. Несколько бешеных ударов сердца, один вздох пересохшим горлом, и движение воздуха, шорох сминаемой рядом постели, показавшийся оглушительным.

Уилл, наконец, отпустил Кита и перевернулся на спину, бездумно глядя в потолок.

Он был абсолютно пуст, как сосуд, из которого выцедили все до последней капли. Он был легким, как пух слишком мягкой перины, на которой они лежали, и таким тяжелым, словно во все члены и все суставы ему налили свинца. Тяжелыми были даже веки, под которыми все еще вспыхивали цветные пятна. И Уилл не торопился открывать глаза.

Он слышал голоса — Кит переговаривался с Недом, и вчуже удивлялся тому, как они могут разговаривать, откуда у них силы и откуда к ним приходят слова. Обострившимся вдруг слухом он слышал шорохи: Кит переменил положение, и Аллен, наверное, повернулся к нему.

А потом он ощутил прикосновение и понял, что это Кит погладил его по руке. И еще до того, как открыл глаза, до того, как к нему вернулась способность соображать, Уилл уцепился за руку Кита и сжал ее так крепко, как будто он был слепцом, а Кит — его поводырем.

И так, не отпуская руки Кита и по-прежнему не произнеся ни слова, он сел на постели и вдруг почувствовал, что страшно, зверски хочет пить. Он протянул руку — и Аллен протянул ему открытую бутылку.

Пальцы их соприкоснулись — второй раз вечер.

И подслащенное вино королевы фей показалось Уиллу сладчайшим нектаром.


End file.
